Visions of Freedom
by Ayu-chan724
Summary: I have a friend who disappeared in the arms of her brother. She was a bit strange, always able to predict things before they happened and hearing conversations miles and miles away. I've tried looking for her, only to find her in the last place I would've expected. ErenXOC
1. Prologue

"I'll race you to the top~!"

Cheerful laughter could be heard as the four of us ran to the top of the hill we always played at. I grinned as I took the lead, sticking my tongue out at the others before_ she _

gasped.

"Eren watch out!"_ she_ had called.

But of course, I had turned too late and tripped over a tree branch. Landing on my face, I groaned before sitting up straight.

"Eren are you alright?!" Armin frantically questioned as they caught up to me.

Giving a laugh, I sheepishly rubbed the back of my head.

"Yeah I'm okay," I stated.

"Idiot,"_ she_ and Mikasa chimed.

"Hey!"

I groaned after_ she_ and Armin had started laughing while Mikasa had a soft smile on her face.

"Stop laughing!" I barked crossing my arms.

"Ah that reminds me!"_ she_ exclaimed, completely ignoring me, before reaching into her pockets, "I wanted to give you guys these."

_She_ first approached Mikasa, who gave her a confused look, and smiled before taking her hand.

"Think of it a piece of me in case you miss me,"_ she_ winked before tying a neatly knitted bracelet onto Mikasa's wrist.

It was purple, black, and white in color.

"Conceited," I scoffed.

_She_ glared at me as she tied Armin's on for him, his was light blue, brown, and black.

"These are really cool!" Armin exclaimed with a bright expression, "Where'd you get these?"

"I made them,"_ she_ stated as she moved over to me with a black and white bracelet, "They all generally look the same, just different colors."

"Do you also have one?" I asked.

_She_ looked up at me before smiling a little as she tied the bracelet onto my wrist.

"Of course I do,"_ she_ stated before pulling up her sleeve to reveal a navy blue, black, and white bracelet, "They wouldn't be friendship bracelets if I didn't have one too."

"Who would wear things as tacky as friendship bracelets?" I scoffed scowling slightly at the bracelet.

_She_ frowned before she smacked my head.

"If you don't like it then don't wear it!"_ she_ pouted as she crossed her arms.

I growled and was about to start an argument with her but Armin cut me off.

"But why does it sound like we won't see you again?" he asked, "Are you going somewhere?"

_She_ paused before_ she_ turned to Armin.

"Did it sound like I was going to leave?"_ she_ asked.

"Well no," Armin began before looking behind us, "But there's someone running over here..."

We all turned to see a boy running towards them, looking as if he was in his late teens or early 20's.

"Onii-san?"_ she_ questioned with a confused expression.

"That's your brother?" Mikasa questioned.

"Yeah, but what's he doing here?"_ she_ mused as I glanced at her.

We all waited until her brother reached the top where we were, only to have him grab her wrist and yank her up.

"O-Onii-san?!"_ she_ yelped in surprise.

"C'mon, we have to go," he demanded, "Now."

"B-But,"_ she_ stammered as she glanced back at us.

"No buts," he snapped glaring at her, "Let's go!"

We all stood up in alarm as he started dragging her away. I could see the desperate look in her eyes as_ she_ moved further and further away from us.

* * *

And just like that, she vanished. We never saw her again, but we kept the bracelets in her memory. Her instincts were always right, she made the bracelets for us because she knew she was going to leave us one day...how right you were** Leah**.

* * *

If anyone wants to see what the bracelets look like, you can message me and I'll send you the links ^^


	2. Chapter 1

"Move your asses! If you're not sweating then you're not going fast enough!"

Leah crossed her arms as the newest batch of cadets ran around the camp. Leah huffed in annoyance.

"Damn it Erwin, why am I here?" she growled quietly to herself, "I should be back in Trost, helping, not babysitting these idiot cadets who don't take me seriously!"

"Leah-senchou!"

Leah turned around to see one of the older cadets running towards her. He came to a stop where she was standing and huffed as he caught his breath.

"What is it?" Leah began, "I'm evaluating the newest cadets if you hadn't noticed."

Taking a deep breath, the cadet stood up straight.

"C-Commander Shadis is looking for you," he stated.

Leah scrunched her eyebrows in confusion as the cadets running passed them.

"Good riddance," one of them huffed.

"Yeah, she thinks she's so high and mighty when she's only a few years older than us," another scoffed, "Part of Humanity's Strongest Pair yeah right!"

Leah scoffed and crossed her arms before turning back around.

"Cadets Connelly and Allen, front and center," she called, "NOW!"

The cadet behind her flinched at her loud tone. The two who were insulting Leah, cursed under their breaths before jogging over to Leah and saluting.

"Hai, senchou!" they reluctantly chorused.

"Names," she requested.

"Cadet Mark Connelly ma'am!" the first began.

"Cadet Scott Allen ma'am!" the other finished.

"And which regiment did you plan on joining?"

"The Scout Regiment ma'am!" the two chorused.

"Ah~ the Scout Regiment?"

"Yes ma'am!"

Leah gave a sweet smile, throwing them off a bit.

"Well I just wanted to tell you what a good job you two are doing," she began making the two cadets smirk, "At being the WORST cadets I've ever seen in my life!"

The two cadets frowned making the cadet behind Leah hold in a laugh. Leah crossed her arms behind her back as she walked back and forth in front of the two cadets, examining them.

"No discipline, slacking off during hand to hand training, barely adequate at the 3DMG, and worst of all, lack of respect for your superiors," Leah listed before stopping right in front of them, "Without those traits, you won't last an hour in the Scout Regiment. I don't know how you two made it this far, you're worst than Titan bait. I can assure you that my report on your performance will be thorough, VERY thorough."

Leah glared at them as they both grimaced.

"Now run," she growled, "Run until your feet bleed, maybe then you'll learn some respect and discipline."

The two didn't say anything or move, irritating Leah.

"Are you deaf?" she reprimanded, "Was I not clear? Get moving!"

The two cadets flinched before saluting again.

"Hai, Leah-senchou!" the two chimed before taking off running.

Leah huffed before turning to the cadet from earlier.

"Sorry, those two were getting on my last nerve," she apologized with a small smile, "Where did you say Commander Shadis was?"

The cadet blushed a little before stammering his words.

"A-Ah right! H-He's in his office," he stated earning a pat on the shoulder from Leah.

"Keep an eye on them for me will you?" Leah began, "They can stop running when they come back around but cadets Connelly and Allen will have to keep running."

The cadet nodded his head before saluting to Leah.

"Hai, senchou!" he chimed making Leah nod her head once before heading towards Shadis' office.

* * *

"You wanted to see me?"

Leah walked into Shadis' office after knocking only to notice another person inside the room, sporting the wings of freedom on their back.

"Petra?" Leah questioned, "What are you doing here?"

Petra turned around upon hearing her name and smiled at Leah before Shadis stood up.

"I'll give you two some privacy," he stated before making his way to the door.

Leah stopped him before he could leave.

"Shadis, you should really reevaluate some of the new cadets," she began, "They're horrible. I don't even think discipline or respect exists in their vocabulary."

Shadis chuckled.

"You were even worst than them," he mused, "And you were half their age at the time. My youngest cadet ever."

"Hey, look where it got me," Leah huffed pouting and crossing her arms.

"Which ones are they?" Shadis asked referring to the cadets.

"The ones who are running until their feet bleed," Leah snapped.

Shadis nodded his head and bid farewell before leaving. After he left, Leah turned to Petra with a smile on her face.

"Having a tough time?" Petra questioned with a giggle.

Leah scowled before glaring out the window.

"Those new cadets don't take me seriously just cuz I'm a few years older than them," she complained.

Petra laughed.

"Don't worry, you get to leave now," she stated making Leah raise an eyebrow in confusion, "I brought a message from heichou."

"What did he say?" Leah asked as she calmly crossed her arms.

"We're going to be moving to the old HQ of the Scout Regiment. Since we got custody of the Titan shifter, we have to move there. Heichou wants you to head there immediately."

"Ah right, how did the trial go?"

Hearing the question, Petra's eyes lit up.

"You should've seen heichou!" Petra exclaimed in excitement earning a laugh from Leah, "He was amazing, if he didn't step in, the military police would've gotten custody of the Titan shifter."

"He always knows when to step in," Leah mused, "Are you guys going to head over there now?"

Petra nodded.

"After I return to Trost, we will head over there," she stated.

Leah nodded in understanding.

"Alright, I'll head over there first and clean up," she began, "I'm sure the place is littered with weeds, it was the last time I was there."

"Ah right," Petra began with a sad smile, "Your garden is there isn't it?"

Leah gave a sad smile before nodding her head.

"It's still incomplete," she began, "I'm not sure whether to be happy about that or not."

* * *

"Who would've thought that old decoration would be the ideal place to keep you locked up?"

Eren glanced warily at Auruo before glancing back at Levi, who was staring at him. Eren's eyes widened before facing front as Auruo got closer to him.

"Don't get cocky rookie," he began, "I don't know what Levi-heichou sees in you but-" Auruo was cut off when his horse stumbled a bit, causing him to bite his tongue.

"You're bound to bite your tongue off if you talk too much while on horseback," Petra stated after they had arrived.

"First impressions are important," Auruo stated, "I made that rookie shake in his boots."

"He was probably shocked at how much of a moron you are."

Eld and Gunther chuckled as they passed the two.

"There's weeds everywhere," Eld stated.

"This place is a dump," Gunther chimed in, "You'd think senchou would clean up a bit since she comes here all the time."

"She doesn't stay long, she only comes to her garden then comes back. This place hasn't been used in ages, there's probably dust inside too."

"That's a serious problem."

Eld and Gunther turned around to see Levi standing behind them with an unreadable expression.

"Leah calls this clean?" Levi mumbled to himself.

"Heichou~!"

The three of them looked up to see Petra running over to them with a piece of paper in her hand.

"It seems that senchou left a note for you," she stated.

Levi took the paper from Petra and read it.

_"Don't be too mad about the castle being a mess. As soon as I got here I received __a message from Erwin to return to Trost to help Hange-san with her expreriments and prepare for the recruitment ceremony. That damn Erwin, throwing me around __whenever he wants. Anyway, I'll be back in about two days. Don't miss me too much._

_-Leah" _

Levi crumpled up the note and tossed it back to Petra.

"Let's get started immediately," he stated.


	3. Chapter 2

"Hange-buntaichou, you shouldn't get so close!"

Leah sighed with her arms crossed as she watch Hange interact with the titans they captured.

"I'll name you Sonny!" Hange exclaimed pointing to the blonde Titan before pointing to the brown haired one, "And I'll name you Bean!"

Leah scrunched her eyebrows in confusion before sighing in defeat.

"Oh Erwin, must you torture me so?" Leah mumbled quietly to herself.

"LEAH!" Hange exclaimed suddenly in Leah's face.

Leah turned to Hange with a raised eyebrow along with her calm expression, the other soldiers around them were surprised Leah didn't flinch.

"Yes Hange-san?" Leah questioned.

Hange took both of Leah's hands into hers with a sparkle in her eyes.

"What do you make of this?" she asked.

"Of what, Hange-san?" Leah asked.

"You know, your 'gift'. Do you see anything?"

"Ha? Hange-san, my ability works when it wants too, not when I want it-"

Before Leah could finish her sentence, she could feel herself gasp as her eyes grew dull and blank. Seeing Leah like this, Hange's eyes sparkled as she recognized this look. After a minute, Leah's eyes went back to normal before she stumbled back a bit. Hange reached out and steadied her before smiling widely.

"Nani, nani?! What did you see?" she excitedly asked, "Did you see anything about Sonny or Bean?"

"It's seems my squad will arrive safely to the castle later today," Leah stated, "There was another person with them but their hood was up, I assume it was the Titan shifter?"

Hearing her response, Hange pouted.

"That's no fun," she stated.

Leah shrugged.

"I can't control what I see or when I see it," she stated.

Hange pursed her lips before she suddenly perked up.

"Ah that reminds me!" she exclaimed before slamming her hands on Leah's shoulders, "Leah, you said they were going to be there later today right?!"

"Uh yeah, if you leave now you'll get there by nightfall," Leah mused, "What are you planning now Hange-san?"

"I have to go get his permission!" Hange exclaimed completely ignoring Leah.

Before Leah could say anything else, Hange dashed off towards the horse stables. Leah sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose.

"Alright everyone I think we're done here," Leah stated turning to the other soldiers, "You may return to your original posts."

"Hai, senchou!" they chorused as they saluted to Leah.

Leah nodded her head before heading to Erwin's office.

* * *

"I see. It's good that they will arrive safely."

Leah nodded her head as she sat in front of Erwin, quietly sipping her tea. Erwin put the papers he was looking at down before looking at Leah.

"It seems like there is something bothering you," he stated.

Leah paused before looking up at Erwin and smiling.

"You can always see right through me," she stated.

Erwin smiled back and patted Leah's head.

"Well I did raise you for the past 7 years," he stated before frowning a bit, "What's bothering you?"

Leah frowned before sighing.

"Well besides all the shit work you're giving me," she stated making Erwin chuckle, "Something just...doesn't feel right."

Erwin scrunched his eyebrows in confusion.

"Did you have any other vision?" he asked.

Leah shook her head.

"Just the one of the squad," she stated.

Erwin nodded his head and hummed in thought as he leaned back onto his chair. After a minute, Erwin opened his mouth to say something but stopped when Leah gasped, her eyes turning dull and blank. Erwin sat up with slight alarm as he stared at Leah, who came too after a few minutes. She looked up at Erwin with wide slightly panicked eyes.

"What did you see?" Erwin immediately questioned.

"T-The two titans," Leah began, "Someone is going to kill them. I saw Hange crying over their bones."

"When?"

Leah shook her head.

"I don't know," she stated, "But it looked like it was late morning or early afternoon."

Erwin immediately got up from his desk and went out the door, Leah closely behind. The two ran up to one of the Garrison squad leaders, who saluted to them.

"Have every soldier available search the area for anyone suspicious," Erwin ordered, "Keep all of the guards watching the two titans."

Before the soldier could respond, another one came running their way.

"Heichou!" he called, "Someone has killed the subjects!"

Their eyes widened before they took off towards the courtyard where the titans were being held. When they got there, the titans' bodies were just starting to disintegrate away.

"We're too late," Leah mumbled.

"Have every soldier search the area for anyone suspicious!" Erwin ordered.

"Hai danchou!" the two soldiers saluted before running off.

Erwin nodded his head before turning to one of the Scout Regiment soldiers.

"Go inform Squad Leader Hange of the situation," he instructed, "She is with Squad Levi right now."

"Hai!" the soldier saluted before running off as well.

* * *

**Well that's the end of that. I just love cliffhangers *insert evil laughter***

**Senchou** - captain

**Heichou** - lieutenant_ (yes, heichou actually means lieutenant and not captain)_

**Danchou **- commander

**Buntaichou **- squad leader


	4. Chapter 3

"That's just some things about the titans, but you probably learned that already right?"

Eren stared off into space as he listened to Hange ramble on and on.

"Hai, I knew that already," he mumbled tiredly.

"Well let me tell you my personal perspective of it," Hange began.

"Huh?!"

But before Hange could continue, the soldier that Erwin had sent burst through the door.

"Is Hange-buntaichou here?!" he exclaimed before spotting her, "The test subjects have been killed."

Hearing the news, Hange shot out of her seat with wide eyes. Also hearing the news, Levi quickly gathered his squad and they all headed back to Trost before heading to the courtyard where the titans were.

"AHHHH! SONNY! BEAN!" Hange screamed when she laid her eyes on the titan skeletons.

"Hange-buntaichou is loosing her mind," Auruo muttered with a smirk earning an elbow to the side from Petra.

Eren stared at the skeletons with wide eyes.

"There's nothing we can do here," Levi began, "This is a job for the Military Police. Let's go."

After Levi walked away, Eren paused before Erwin grabbed his shoulders from behind.

"What do you see?" he began, confusing Eren, "Who do you think is the enemy?"

Eren glanced at Erwin from the corner of his eyes with a confused expression.

"Never mind, that was a weird question," Erwin stated before standing straight and walking towards Levi, "Come with me, there's someone I want you to meet."

"H-Hai!" Eren stammered before following Erwin and Levi, "Uh danchou?"

"Hm?" Erwin hummed glancing back at Eren.

"Who is it that I will be meeting?" Eren asked.

"Second in command of Squad Levi," Erwin began, "Her name is Leah, she's the same age as you but trust me, she's a tough cookie."

Eren nodded his head in understanding before glancing down at his wrist where a black and white bracelet stared back at him.

_'Could it be...?'_ he thought to himself.

Eren shook his head in denial as the three of them walked into Erwin's office. After waiting a few minutes, Levi was starting to get impatient.

"What's taking her so long?" he snapped.

"Now Levi, you know girls," Erwin began with a smirk, "They love to take their time."

Levi scoffed as he leaned against the wall with his arms crossed. Another minute passed before a soft knock came to the door.

"Come in," Erwin called.

The door opened before Leah walked in.

"You wanted to see me?" she asked.

Eren immediately stood up and bowed to Leah.

"It's an honor to meet you Leah-senchou!" he exclaimed confusing Leah.

Leah gasped.

"No way...Eren?!" she breathed out.

Eren's head snapped up hearing his name only to see a familiar pair of gray eyes staring at him.

"L-Leah...?!" Eren muttered with wide eyes.

"Oh my god..." Leah mumbled in disbelief, "You're alive."

Leah walked up to Eren and held both of his hands with her own.

"I can't believe it," she mumbled, "When I heard of the fall of Shiganshina...I-I thought you were dead..."

Before either of them could say anymore, Erwin cleared his throat as Levi had an irritated expression.

"You two know each other?" Erwin asked.

Leah glanced at Eren before letting go of his hands and nodding.

"He was a close friend of mine before I met you," she explained, "I thought he was dead for the longest time."

"Well, I can assure you he's more than alive and kicking," Erwin began, "He's the Titan shifter your squad is going to be guarding."

Leah's eyes widened before she looked at Eren, who avoided her eyes, before Levi smacked the back of her head.

"Ite!" Leah exclaimed before holding her head and pouting at Levi, "Itayeo onii-san~!" (Ow, that hurt/hurts)

"Urusei, you call that castle clean?" Levi questioned crossing his arms. (Shut up)

Leah pursed her lips before crossing her arms.

"I had to leave as soon as I got there," she stated, "I didn't have time to clean."

Levi opened his mouth to retort but was cut off by Eren, who's eyes were bigger than Auruo's mouth.

"O-Onii-san?!" he exclaimed in disbelief, "L-Levi-heichou is your brother?!"

"You just now realize?" Levi deadpanned.

Eren blinked in confusion as he looked between Leah and Levi before he noticed that the two looked incredibly alike aside from Levi's usual bored expression.

"Ah..." Eren hummed.

"Baka," Levi chimed making Leah laugh a bit. (Idiot)

"Just as oblivious as I remember," Leah giggled.

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed before Leah hugged Levi's shoulders and brought him closer to her.

"Onii-san and I look exactly alike, how could you not tell right away?" Leah began

before smiling at Erwin, "Isn't that right Erwin?"

Erwin chuckled and nodded his head.

"Indeed, the fact that you two are siblings is quite obvious," Erwin stated.

"See?" Leah chimed.

"Oi Leah, how long are you going to hold onto me like this?" Levi asked slightly irritated.

Leah pouted before she pursed her lips.

"As long as I want too!" she exclaimed hugging Levi tighter making Erwin chuckle.

Levi grunted but made no move to push her away making Eren smile at their sibling relationship.

"Ah that reminds me!" Leah exclaimed before letting go of her brother to turn to Eren, "What about Mikasa and Armin? Are they here?"

Eren scratched the back of his head.

"I don't know," he began, "The last time I saw them was at my trial."

"Ah right, I heard about your trial," Leah began before putting her hands on Eren's shoulders and smiling, "But don't worry, we'll take good care of you."

Eren stated at Leah, stunned, before he eventually smiled and nodded his head.

* * *

**If you wanna see what Leah looks like just message me ^^**

**Senchou** - captain

**Heichou** - lieutenant_ (yes, heichou actually means lieutenant and not captain)_

**Danchou **- commander

**Buntaichou **- squad leader


	5. Chapter 4

"Hey Leah, can I ask you something?"

Leah turned away from the setting sun to look at Eren. The two had been dismissed as Erwin had something to discuss with Levi. So here they were, sitting atop a hill, staring at the setting sun, Leah acting as Eren's guard.

"What is it?" she asked.

Eren paused as he looked down at his hands.

"Uh well..." he trailed off, "Why did you leave us so suddenly?"

_'Leave ME so suddenly...' _

Leah didn't respond right away so Eren continued.

"We tried looking for you," he stated, "But you just disappeared into thin air."

_'I missed you.' _

Leah gave a sad smile as she looked down.

"Well I'm sure you heard the rumors about my brother," she began, "The ones about him being a thug before he joined the Scout Regiment."

"I've heard them," Eren stated.

"Do you think they're true?" Leah asked as she looked at Eren.

Eren looked at her with wide eyes but seeing her serious expression, he bit his lip in thought. Leah smiled.

"You can tell me, I promise I won't get mad or anything," she began, "I've heard worst things about him so I won't get mad over this."

"It's just hard to believe that a person like that would become part of the military,"

Eren stated.

"It is very hard to believe, but hey, look where we are now."

"You mean-"

"Yeah, onii-san was really a thug before he joined the military."

"...And you?"

"Onii-san never really let me help him, he never wanted me to get involved. It's a given, since I was only 5 when he started. While he was 'on the job' he let me come above ground so I wouldn't get involved. That's how I met you guys."

Eren paused as he nodded in thought.

"But to answer your question," Leah began, "We had to run, I didn't know it until we were caught, but something must have gone wrong with one of onii-san's jobs. We were being chased by the Scout Regiment. Onii-san was actually blackmailed into joining. Erwin knew his soft spot."

"His soft spot?" Eren repeated confused.

Leah nodded her head.

"Erwin knew that a man in his early 20's caring for his eight year old sister was an easy target," she began, "The sister was his weakness, his soft spot. So Erwin gave a proposition, he wouldn't arrest him if he joined the Scout Regiment and he would give the sister a better life."

"And?" Eren chimed.

"He agreed, and now here we are."

Eren looked down in thought.

"When did you join the military?" he asked.

"Me?" Leah questioned before smiling, "A year after my brother."

Eren looked up with wide eyes.

"But, you were only 9! That's illegal!" he exclaimed.

"Erwin made an exception, since I refused to leave my brother's side," Leah stated, "He was the only one I had left...I didn't want to lose my only family left ya know?"

Eren looked down and nodded his head in understanding before Leah noticed something.

"Oh? You still have the bracelet!" she happily exclaimed as she gently grabbed his wrist to look at the bracelet, "I thought you said you wouldn't wear something as tacky as friendship bracelets."

Eren snatched his wrist back with a blush on his face, remembering the time.

"I-I never said that!" he lied.

"Liar~!" Leah teased poking his cheek and laughing.

Eren blushed more before his expression softened.

"Do you still have yours?" he asked.

"Of course!" Leah exclaimed before pulling her sleeve back to reveal her bracelet, "What kind of friend would I be if I still didn't have it?"

"A terrible one."

Leah stuck her tongue out at Eren before he laughed.

"I have another question for you Leah," Eren stated after he stopped laughing.

"Shoot," Leah chimed looking at the sunset.

"Can you...still see into the future? And hear things miles away?"

Leah paused before nodding her head.

"It's gotten more powerful over the years," she began, "My visions come at random parts of the day instead of just in my sleep, and I can practically hear inside of wall rose right now."

"Wow that's amazing," Eren chimed, "What's it like?"

Leah frowned.

"Well it's not as amazing as you think it is," she began, "My world is never quiet, I constantly hear some sort of chatter or noise. And my visions are very useful but I'm very vulnerable during that time."

"What do you mean?" Eren asked with scrunched eyebrows.

"Well it depends, my visions could last 10 seconds or a whole 10 minutes, during that time, I have no control of my body. I can't see what's in front of me, I can only see the vision. That's why when we're out on expeditions, someone always has to be by my side."

"I still don't really get it."

"Okay I'll give you an example. Let's say I was attacking a Titan, if I had a vision in the middle of my attack, I wouldn't be able to see the Titan anymore and my body wouldn't move so unless there was someone with me, I'd most likely be killed by the Titan."

Eren winced at her example.

"Does your example have to be something like that?" he asked.

"Well I couldn't explain it better any other way," Leah shrugged.

"Leah, I..."

When Eren paused, Leah looked at him to see him looking down at his clenched fists.

"I...I don't want to think of you being killed by a Titan," he stated.

Leah stared at Eren with wide eyes before her expression softened. Leah reached out and put her hand on one of Eren's fists.

"Sorry Eren, I guess my example was a little harsh," she stated, "But you should remember that I'm a part of Humanity's Strongest Pair for a reason. I'm not going anywhere any time soon."

Eren looked at her with wide eyes.

"The other half of Humanity's Strongest Pair is you?!" he exclaimed in astonishment.

Leah laughed a little.

"Yeah, who did you think it was?" she asked.

Eren shrugged his shoulders before Leah frowned.

"But it must be hard for you...," she trailed off, "People see you as a monster..."

Eren lowered his gaze with a deep frown before Leah reached out and pulled his cheek, surprising him.

"How can those idiots see you as a monster?" she began, "You're still the same hot headed idiot I remember from seven years ago."

"Hey!" Eren exclaimed.

Leah laughed before a monotonous voice interrupted them.

"Oi Leah, where are your hands right now?"

Leah and Eren turned around to see Levi glaring at them. Leah smiled widely before sticking her tongue out at him.

"Don't be so overprotective," she reprimanded, "We're just playing."

Levi glared at her.

"You don't have time to play," he began, "Erwin wants you back so you can practice your speech."

"Speech?" Eren questioned.

"Yeah, Erwin wanted me to talk to the new recruits about the expeditions outside of the wall," Leah began, "He thinks they'll understand it easier since I'm the same age as them."

Eren nodded his head in understanding before Leah got up and dusted herself off.

"Well duty calls," she began, "Erwin just loves to give me busy work. Bastard."

Eren's eyes widened at Leah's casual name calling as Levi smirked a little.

"I'll see you later," Leah waved before making her way back to Erwin's office.

Eren watched her walk away with a slight blush on his face before Levi narrowed his eyes.

"I suggest you avert your eyes before you lose another tooth."

* * *

**Aww look ar Levi being all protective~**

**Senchou** - captain

**Heichou** - lieutenant_ (yes, heichou actually means lieutenant and not captain)_

**Danchou **- commander

**Buntaichou **- squad leader


End file.
